


Views From Inside the Black Bag

by childoffantasy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Filling in some gaps, Gen, Headcanon, POV Darcy Lewis, POV First Person, SHIELDRA, maybe future Jane/Thor, past jane/thor, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childoffantasy/pseuds/childoffantasy
Summary: There's gotta be a reason why Jane and Thor broke up before Thor 3 and she vanished entirely before returning in Thor 4 (More Thor!), right?I humbly submit a theory about how all that went down. As told by one Darcy Lewis.





	Views From Inside the Black Bag

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lucky Seven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033105) by [BetteNoire (WeAreWolves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreWolves/pseuds/BetteNoire). 

> So I was originally gonna post this as a headcanon on tumblr cause that's what I do with most of the stuff I compose by screamy texts to my friends, but as I was editing it to Darcy's voice I kinda looked at it and went "We've got a good 400 words here, that's absolutely a ficcable length" and it's less likely to get eaten never to be seen again on AO3 so here we are.
> 
> Credit to BetteNoire's Lucky Seven which I was rereading when the idea hit.
> 
> Kudos to [affecteusement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/affectueusement) and [storyranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyranger) for bouncing my ideas for me.

See here’s the thing, maybe SHIELDRA is still at large, or maybe it's SHIELD being completely unscrupulous, Hydra or no Hydra. So whether Jane and I trust any sunglasses-and-suit thug really doesn’t matter all that much in the end when the suits belong to organizations as used to getting their way as either of those are.

So like yeah we slammed the door in the face of the thug crew that came knocking and got black-bagged in the night, or maybe just some fast-talking suit with enough leverage managed to get us to come in quietly, it doesn’t matter which story is the real one, Jane and the rest of the lab are quietly dropped off the edge of the grid, and she barely even got to send some hasty texts letting the important family members know that she’ll be off “pursuing a new opportunity.” Oh, and they twist her arm into leaving Thor a breakup text (which like, RUDE), cause wouldn’t that just be the _most_ inconvenient thing for shady alphabet agencies hoping to take advantage of a scientist: An Avenger rolling in whenever the hell he wants to visit his girlfriend.

So with all us loose ends nicely tied away, they set to wringing all the research out of her as humanly possible, and for sure nobody in the scientific community is about to question it too hard when Foster and her, uh, _advanced_ theories abruptly decides to submit papers remotely and not actually show up to the conferences and all, Nobel shortlist or no. So here we are, Jane and Official Assistant more or less chained to a lab bench, science happening at the whims of SHIELDRA or who-the-fuck ever.

Thing is, now, among other things, these jackoffs were hoping to get portals and/or teleportation out of Jane, with mixed results, where mixed is now gonna be shorthand for accidentally punching through to an alternate reality and like, accidentally stealing Mjolnir (????!) SO yeah uh now Jane is apparently also Thor?? Which like I didn’t know that was legal? But some shit really went down on the other side of the portal I guess, I was trying to cover our asses so SHIELDRA didn’t get their grabby little mitts on the actual lab notes, and like she’s killing the bicep game, which is the real requirement to wield the power of Thor, as we all know.

(And I for one am rooting for her and Thor-Odinson-Thor to hook back up after all this gets squared away cause like dude gives the best hugs and Jane needs to get the hell laid. Who’s ready for Thor 4 <strike>More Thor</strike> Love and Thunder? Eh? Eh?)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [childoffantasy](https://childoffantasy.tumblr.com) on tumblr where if work doesn't eat my soul I will continue posting headcanons of approximately this quality.


End file.
